Hirondelle
Hirondelle is a dark brown tabby she-cat with a white chest, and blue eyes. Description Appearance Hirondelle's fur colour greatly resembles her father's - like Tigerheart, she has both brown and white on her pelt. She, however, has less white than her father ever had - the white on Hirondelle is on her chest alone - and the brown is darker as well, being counted as a dark shade. Tabby markings are on Hirondelle - rather delicate on her face compared to the rest of her body - and her fur is of a medium length.Her eyes, though, greatly resemble her mother, Scorchflame's - they both have the same coloued eyes, pale sky blue - and to add to this, they are roughly the same size. Compared to most cats, Hirondelle is of an average height and build. However, her ears tend towards the larger size, and her tail is also tending towards the long, slimmer end. However, she looks bigger than what she actually is, because her fur gives her some bulk, despite the fact that it isn't overly long. She's not overly muscular, tending towards the slimmer side, but she is definitely not weak because of this at all. Most of her other body parts are rather average - except for her white whiskers, which are rather long, consequently making them look out of proportion with everything else. More Character Coming Soon Skills Coming Soon Life Kithood and Adolescence Not much is known about Hirondelle's early life - however it is known that she was born to Scorchflame, a ScorchClan warrior, and Tigerheart, ScorchClan's former medicine cat. Due to her mother's fear of any cat finding out that she'd had kits in a forbidden relationship, she had decided that her kits - of which Hirondelle was the sole one - would be raised outside Clan life. Consequently, Scorchflame abandoned her at a young age, cayusing Hirondelle to have no memories of her mother. However, Hirondelle's mother was not unkind, as she did leave her with another she-cat and her litter as she went back to her Clan: on the promise that she would tell Scorchflame's daughter that she wasn't the kit of the adopted mother. Although Hirondelle was young, her adopted mother never held the truth from her. She respected the she-cat's decision, and she vowed to - one day - find her mother again. Little did she know that her mother vowed to herself to find her daughter again... and tell her why she'd been left by her at a young age. Hirondelle is believed to have had a fairly regular upbringing. Adulthood (before RP) Once she had grown up, Hirondelle departed from her adopted family to forge her own life without them - she, being an independent cat, wanted to make a mark by herself. Although she continued to remain in close terms with her adopted family, she still fended for herself whenever possible. However, with other cats, she tended to avoid them for no good reason, being too proud of who she was. However, as the moons went by, Hirondelle's vow from her kithood had come back to haunt her. After many moons, the desire to find out her heritage returned. She asked her adopted parents about the matter - however, they weren't of much help. They said that she didn't really resemble her at all, but Hirondelle did indeed have her mother's eyes. They didn't know the name of her mother - as Scorchflame had never given her name to her daughter's adopted parents - which disappointed the young she-cat. Just before Hirondelle enters the RP, she was still looking for her real mother, but was failing miserably. She was starting to feel slightly despondent that she'll never meet her real mother... and it was starting to push herself to find her, whatever it took. Adulthood (RP) Pedigree Quotes Trivia *Brams thinks she's p awesome <333 *Hirondelle means 'swallow' - as in the bird - in French. *Brams always imagined Scorchflame having forbidden children with Tigerheart... so yeah, she became their daughter. bramscouln'thelpherselfoopso.o *If she were a Clan cat, her warrior name would have been Swallowheart. Images Life Image Category:Characters Category:She-cat Category:Living Category:Rogue Category:Loners and Rogues Category:Cats Owned by Brams Category:The Swallow Characters Category:Queen